As with many highly-competitive industries, the construction industry is seeking to continuously improve its business practices. This is particularly pertinent as relating to the storage, access and display of construction documents in electronic format, especially large-format construction drawings. The capability of comfortably and easily reviewing, creating, editing and updating blueprints and other electronic documents in a field location holds the promise of substantial cost savings by both reducing the turn-around time for sharing information and by eliminating the costs of printing and maintaining multiple hardcopies.
Unfortunately, bringing the digital age to a construction worksite has been problematic at best, as moisture from rain or snow, dust from blown insulation, paint aerosols, dry dirt and the like eventually finds its way into electronic equipment and its associated components to cause damage and pre-mature failure. In addition, electronic television monitors having large screens for viewing drawings and data in a large, construction-sized format are simultaneously the most expensive and the most susceptible to damage, especially during the type of everyday use at a construction site where this equipment has the potential to provide the greatest utility.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome the problems presented in the prior art by providing a movable or mobile field access station for large-format television monitors and other electronic devices such as computers, printers, uninterruptable power supplies (UPS), wireless modems or routers, and the like, and which also provides a convenient viewing and work station, protects the electronic equipment from moisture, chemicals and airborne particulate matter during normal daily use, and that provides an extra layer of protection and security during after-hours storage.